familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911)
}} William Jesse Pollard was born in Jefferson County, Tennessee in 1838. Sometime before 1860 he has moved to Missouri and gotten married to Martha Ribelin. He took brick making in Clinton County, Missouri. In 1862 he organized a compnay of soldiers and served in the Confederate army under General Price. In 1864 he moved his family to Adams County, Illinois only to return to Missouri in 1868. By 1870 we find him performing marriages as a baptist minister which he continued until at least 1891. William was a trustee and pastor of the Little Flock Church, located in Jamestown, a little north of St. Joseph. In Caldwell county he took up farminng until abt 1886 where he moved to Buchanan county and continued farming until sometime after 1900. In 1910 he is listed as a baptist clergyman. Siblings Baptist Minister *Marriages he officiated at: ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W.J. Pollard, minister" presided over the marriage of Enoch M Mumpower & Electra Black ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W.J. Pollard, minister" presided over the marriage of Lowdon W Brown & Amanda M Kates ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W.J. Pollard, minister" presided over the marriage of William J Ribelin & E. Alice McDonald ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W.J. Pollard, minister" presided over the marriage of William M Moore & Martha J L Brown ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Minister of the Gospel" presided over the marriage of Aaron Pfost& Mary Catron ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Minister of the Gospel" presided over the marriage of George W Castro & Barsha Booker ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - William Taylor and Magdelim Horseback, at the house of the bride, by Elder W.J. Pollard ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "William J. Pollard, Minister of the Baptist Church" presided over the marriage of George H Hill & Angeline Estes ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of James W Epperson & Hariet L Bailey ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of George A lint & Sultana Hunter ** - Caldwell County, Missouri -"W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of Nathanial C Clarkson & Francis N Dodge ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - Andrew Pollard and Nancy C Nation by W.J. Pollard, Baptist Minister ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of John W Baker & Caroline Hemry ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - Sallathiel McNulty and Mary Murray, by W.J. Pollard, Baptist Minister ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of James Stone & Josephene Mumpower ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of F.W. Hill & M.E. Tidings ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of Daniel W Hill & Lue Estes ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of John Larmon & Sarah J Thacker ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Minister of the Gospel" presided over the marriage of William Estes & Florence M Zimmerman ** - Caldwell County, Missouri -"W. J. Pollard, Minister of the Gospel" presided over the marriage of J.Y. Thompson & Emma V Estes ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of John E Conner & Lucy A Young ** - Clay County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, M. G. presided over the marriage of Berry Brown & Frank Mitchell ** - Clay County, Missouri -Berry Brown and Frank Mitchell by W.J. Pollard, M.G. ** - Clay County, Missouri - B. W. Newlin and Mrs. Manerva Bowles, by W.J. Pollard, M.G. ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "Elder W. J. Pollard" presided over the marriage of George M Ribelin & Mrs. Julia McCord ** - Caldwell County, Missouri - "W. J. Pollard, Baptist Minister" presided over the marriage of J Howard Estes & Tony Madden *Mar 1871 - William was ordained at the Log Creek Church, between Polo and Mirabile in Caldwell County, Missouri. *1874 - William was pastor of the Log Creek Church, Caldwell County, Missouri. *bef 1881 William was the pastor of the First Nodaway Church *1881 William was the pastor of the Little Flock Church, located in Jamestown, a little north of St. Joseph. He was also a trustee of the church. *May have been the W.J. Pollard who was pastor of Libery Church in Fremont County, Iowa after 1900. *May have been the W.J. Pollard in this article "In the fall of ‘62, W.J. POLLARD and wife taught a school in the C.P. (Cumberland Presbyterian) church, the school house becoming too small for the number of pupils. They taught two years and were succeeded by Mr. VINCENT and Miss Anna BUTTS of Farina." This was in Kinmundy, Marion Co., IL. William and family were in Illinois around this time. Public Records *United States Census: **1860 - Shoal Twp., Clinton Co., MO ***W.J. Pollard 23 TN brickmaker ***Martha Pollard, 22 TN ***William Pollard, 1/12 TN **1870 - Grant Twp., Caldwell Co., MO ***William Pollard 32 TN farmer ***Martha Pollard, 31 KY ***William Pollard, 10 MO ***Laura Pollard, 7 MO ***David Pollard, 4 IL ***Mathias Pollard, 1 MO **1880 - Grant Twp., Caldwell Co., MO ***William Pollard, 41 TN ***Martha Pollard, 40 KY ***George Pollard, 20 MO ***Laura Pollard, 17 MO ***Aris Pollard, 14 IL ***Mathias Pollard, 11 MO ***Albert Pollard, 19 MO ***Richard Pollard, 7 MO ***Jessie Pollard, 4 MO ***Virgil Pollard, 1 MO **1900 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO ***William Pollard 3-1838 TN ***Martha Pollard, 9-1838 KY ***Albert Pollard, 2-1871 MO ***Richard Pollard, 8-1874 MO ***Jesse Pollard, 3-1876 MO ***Virgil Pollard, 3-1878 MO **1910 - Nebraska City, Otoe Co., NE ***Rev. William J Pollard, 72 TN/VA/TN, 2nd marriage 3 years, Primitive Baptist Clergyman ***Laura E Pollard, 66 VA/VA/VA *Tax Lists: **1887 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1889 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1890 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1891 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1893 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1894 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1895 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1896 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1897 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1898 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1899 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO **1901 - Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO Other Records * 1890 St. Joseph, Buchanan Co., MO Directory - William J Pollard, real estate, 314 Felix * 1891 St. Joseph, Buchanan Co., MO Directory - William J Pollard, real estate, 39 Ballinger bldg. * 1892 St. Joseph, Buchanan Co., MO Directory - William J Pollard, real estate, 624 Edmond * 1901 - Mornin' Mail : A $16,500 FARM DEAL. W. J. Pollard Sells a 585-Acre Ranch to Webb City Men. W. J. Pollard of this city today sold his 585-acre farm fifteen miles northwest of Carthage, near Preston, to Geo. W. Ball and W. S. Gunning, of Webb City, for $16,500 cash. With the land went all the stock, implements, feed and grain thereon. Meredith & Armstrong engineered the big deal. The buyers are big mine operators at Oronogo and Webb City and contemplate establishing a big stock farm, the land being principally in grass. Tom Poindexter continues as renter and occupant for the present. * 1901 - Mornin' Mail : Trustee’s Sale of Land. W. W. Brinkley yesterday sold to the highest bidder at trustee’s sale at the west door of the court house, 160 acres of land near Sarcoxie owned by J. M. Pollard. There was a $2,500 first mortgage against it and $2,100 in a second mortgage. The sale was under the second mortgage. W. J. Pollard, brother of the owner, who had bought in the second mortgage, bid the land off at $1,600. He is supposed to be acting in the interest of his brother. The sum of the two mortgages, together with the expense of the sale, amount to $30 per acre against the land. The owner has a number of other liabilities out held by several banks and individuals, all the result of a mine that Mr. Pollard owned near Webb City proving a losing venture. ---------------------------------------------------------- Calhoun, Tebo Township 1919 History of Henry Co MO, Uel W. Lamkin, Historical Publishing Co pg 850 Dr. David A. Pollard, a prominent physician and surgeon of Calhoun, Missouri, is one of the well known and successful physicians of Henry County. Doctor Pollard was born May 27, 1869, in Clayton, Adams County, Illinois, the son of William J. and Martha (Ribelin) Pollard. William J. Pollard was born in 1836 in Tennessee and in 1850 settled in Caldwell County, Missouri, with his parents. He was a son of Stephenson Pollard, who operated a grist and carding mill at Mirabile, Missouri, a small village of Caldwell County. Stephenson Pollard and his good wife were people of strong religious tendencies who, through their consistent living, gave to their son's life his eagerness to become a minister of the Gospel. Their son, William J. Pollard, receiving his call to preach the Gospel in the Baptist faith, labored faithfully in that field for many years. He was married to Martha Ribelin, who was born in 1830 in Kentucky and came to Missouri with her parents in the early days. In 1862 William J. Pollard organized a company of soldiers and served in the Confederate Army under General Price during the Civil War. In 1864 he moved his family to Illinois, and after the war he engaged in the work of a plasterer. In 1868 he moved his family to Polo, Missouri, on a farm, where he was a successful farmer until his retirement, when he removed to St. Joseph, Missouri, in 1881. He died in 1912. His wife, who had shared all of his struggles and had reared eight children born to them, died in 1908. Their family of sons and daughters are all living. Dr. David Pollard, after receiving a good preparatory education, entered the Northwestern Medical College of Chicago, Illinois, and was graduated from that institution in 1890. For five years he practiced medicine in Ray, Missouri. In 1901 the possibilities of a lucrative practice at Lewis Station appealed to him and he located at this place, remaining until 1914, when he established himself in his profession at Barnard, Missouri. In 1916 he came to Calhoun, Missouri, where he has since been successfully engaged in the practice. He purchased a stock of drugs and accessories and in addition to his professional duties he supervised his drug store. June 13, 1897, David Pollard and Irma Wiley were united in marriage. Irma Wiley Pollard was born near Lewis Station, Missouri. She is a daughter of Monroe and Emma (Lewis) Wiley. Monroe Wiley's parents were among the earliest settlers of Henry County. His parents were William and Marguerite (Whitson) Wiley. Mrs. Emma Lewis Wiley's ancestors were related to George Washington. Howell Lewis, one of her ancestors, was a cousin of the first president of the United States. Two children, Leland, age fourteen, and Mary, age twelve years, have been born to Doctor and Mrs. Pollard. Doctor Pollard is a Democrat and takes a commendable interest in local affairs. He is now serving as the mayor of Calhoun. In 1916 he was elected to fill an unexpired term and in April, 1918, was elected to succeed himself. He is a member of the Methodist Church and holds membership in the Ancient Free and Accepted Masons, being a 32nd degree Mason; Independent Order of Odd Fellows, Knights of Pythias, Modern Woodmen of America and the Anti-Horse Thief Protective Association. Doctor Pollard also is a stockholder in the Farmers Elevator at Calhoun. References